Cool Age (Ice Age)
A spoof of Ice Age created by JamesimusPrime2798. Cast *Henry the Green Engine as Manny (both big, strong and smart and both arrogant at first) *Emmet Brickowski as Sid (both small and funny) *Lightning McQueen as Diego (both were arrogant at first then later postative and kind) (not changing it) *Sherman as Scrat *Tommy Pickles as Roshan (both Babies) *Chick Hicks as Soto *Jackson Storm as Zeke *Professor Zundapp as Oscar *Sir Miles Axlerod as Lenny *Skipper as Dab *Various Penguins as The Dodos *Horace and Jasper as Carl and Frank *Mikaela Banes as Rachel *Carley Spencer as Jennifer *Stu Pickles as Rosan's Father *Didi Pickles as Rosan's Mother *Emily the Emerald Engine as Ellie (both start with E and both married to Henry and Manny) *Spongebob and Patrick as Crash and Eddie *Fat Tony as Fast Tony (both have the name Tony) *Mr. Burns as Lone Gunslinger Vulture *Blackout (LA) and Brawl (LA) as Cretaceous and Maelstrom *Various Lego Men as Mini Sloths *Penny Peterson as Scratte *Mr. Krabs as Buck (both smart and quick) *Chomper's Mother as Momma Dino *Sharptooth as Rudy *Chomper, Ducky and Spike as Eggbert, Shelly Yolko *Lady the Magical Engine as Peaches (Baby) *Rosie the Pink Engine as Peaches (Adult) *Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly the Nadder as extras (Peaches) *Truffles as Granny Sloth *Captian Hook as Captain Gutt *Sally Carrera as Shira *Snake as Flynn *Starscream (LA) as Squint *King Koopa as Gupta *Curella De Vil as Raz *Scar as Boris *Lil' Lightning as Silas *Pikachu as Louis *Guido the Microraptor as himself as an extra (Louis) *Percy the Small Engine Ethan *Batman, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, Good Cop Bad Cop and Wonder Woman as Sid's family *Pterano as Gavin (Both can fly) *Jewel as Gertie *Soren as Roger *Wyldstyle/Lucy as Brooke (both love Pikachu and Sid) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Julian *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless the Night Fury as extras (Julian) *Dusty Crophopper as Shangri Llama *Megamind as Teddy Gallery Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Manny Emmet Brickowski.jpg|Emmet Brickowski as Sid Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Diego Sherman 92929292029.png|Sherman as Scrat Tommy (1).jpg|Tommy Pickles as Roshan Chick hicks cars 3.png|Chick Hicks as Soto Jackson Storm.jpg|Jackson Storm as Zeke Professor zundapp.png|Professor Zundapp as Oscar Miles Axlerod.png|Sir Miles Axlerod as Lenny Skipper.png|Skipper as Dab Dodo Kowaski, Rico and Private.jpg|Madagascar Penguins as The Dodos Jasper and Horace.jpg|Horace and Jasper as Carl and Frank Megan Fox.jpg|Mikaela Banes and Carly Spencer as Rachel and Jennifer Stu Pickles.jpeg|Stu Pickles as Roshan's Father Didi Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Roshan's Mother Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Ellie Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5110.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick as Crash and Eddie The Simpsons Fat Tony.png|Fat Tony as Fast Tony The Simpsons Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Lone Gunslinger Vulture Blackout movie promo 3 by barricade24 dasl8yb-pre.png|Blackout (LA) 350px-Movie Brawl gamerender.jpg|and Brawl (LA) as Cretaceous and Maelstrom PetermelodymeetsLego.png|Various Lego People as The Mini Sloths Penny-mr-peabody-sherman-1.55.jpg|Penny Peterson as Scratte Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Buck 500px-Chomper's Mom & Dad.jpg|Chomper's Mother (with Chomper's Father as an extra) as Momma Dino The amazing Chomper.jpg|Chomper, Ducky-0.jpg|Ducky Spike (T.L.B.T).jpg|and Spike as Eggbert, Shelly Yolko Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady the Magical Engine as Baby Peaches MainRosieModel.png|Rosie the Pink Engine as Teenage/Adult Peaches Astrid-1-.png|Astrid Hofferson as herself as an extra (Peaches) Dragon hero stormfly.jpg|Stormfly the Nadder as herself as an extra (Peaches) Hook.png|Captain Hook as Captain Gutt Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera as Shira Snake Jailbird.png|Sanke aka Jailbird as Flynn Starscream0.jpg|Starscream (LA) as Squint No-200px-KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa as Gupta Profile - Cruella.png|Curella De Vil as Raz Little-Shop-Of-Horrors-(EJL423-Style)-Scar-About-To-Devour-Ariel.jpg|Scar as Boris Lightning smirking right behind ya.jpg|Lil' Lightning as Silas PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Louis Guido (The Land Before Time).jpg|Guido the Microraptor as himself as an extra (Louis) PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Ethan TheLegoMoviePoster.png|Batman, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, Good Cop Bad Cop and Wonder woman Sid's family) Jewel.PNG|Jewel as Gertie Soren (WB).png|Soren as Roger The Lego Movie Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Brooke ThomasGoesFishing7.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Julian Hiccup-1.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself as an extra (Julian) Toothless.png|Toothless the Night Fury as himself as an extra (Julian) Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Gavin Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as Shangri Llama Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Teddy Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Ice Age Movie Spoof Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Ice Age Parts Category:Ice age parodies Category:Ice age parody Category:JamesimusPrime2798